The Wolf of Abbadon
by The wolf of horus
Summary: A world at war is a common thing in the universe in the 41st millennium, but what this one holds within its frozen core has lured the Sons of the Great Wolf and a chapter that has fallen from the emperor's grace. The fallen brothers have been instructed by the Warmaster to hunt down the supposed artefacts in the core and slay the garrison of Wolves that unknowingly guard it.


THE WOLF OF ABBADON

by The wolf of horus

997M41 Planet 99-99, Glacial death world

The howl of wolves could be heard in the cold wind, the blizzard had raged for six months and it didn't seem to let its icy grip off this world, neither did the Wolves of Fenris want to move from their fortified position on the mountain that was aptly named The Wolf's den. Ergion was clad in his dark purple suit of Mk Vi "Corvus" power armor, his armor had changed since his and the chapters fall to the ruinous powers, the "beak" on his helmet was now transformed into a actual beak which had fused with his jaw and now moved whenever he spoke, his armor was covered in feathers and on his right pauldron sat the yellow eye of the Black Legion, on his left sat the the crimson four pointed star of the Enlightened of Ultramar. He watched out over a long, ice filled gorge with his bolter attached to his thigh via a simple holster, he and two other marines from the Enlightened had been ordered to scout a route to the mountain.

He remembered why they were here, the Golden King had told them to go to this world and remove the imperial forces on the surface. The silence was broken by the scream behind him, his superhuman reflexes turning him around and drawing his boltgun so fast that the huge wolf that was on Quintus, ready to rip the other marines throat out didn't have time to react. Ergion fired a short burst from his bolter into the wolf and it's side and back exploded into red paste. Ergion was quickly calming down as he scanned the surrounding area for any other hostiles while Quintus panted and huffed over the vox, "Thank you Brother, a few seconds slower and I would've been with the gods." Quintus was a follower of chaos undivided, not favouring any of the gods, his body was clad in Mk Vii Aquila pattern power armor, he was armed with a flamer and a 60 cm long combat blade, humans would consider it a sword but not the astartes.

Quintus stood up and kicked the wolf carcass to get some form of revenge as Ergion realised that they were one marine short, Brother Arex, the squad's long range vox operator was missing and night was quickly falling and it was already hard to see through the blizzard even though the technological aids they had in their helmets and suits. Ergion tried to contact Arex over the squad vox but he was only met by static. "By Tzeentch where is he? Quintus follow me, we need to find Arex so we can get out of here." Quintus nodded and followed Ergion, scanning the surrounding area, suddenly the movement scanners let out a faint beep as if something barely moved on their right, the two marines headed towards the beep until they found the source. Brother Arex was sliced in two, his legs about five metres away from his barely alive torso laid up against a cliff wall, Quintus rushed over to Arex and fell to his knees, they had known each other since they were neophytes, Ergion had a different fear at the moment then the fear that Arex was dying, he was worried about what attacked Arex was still close by and as if the fateweaver heard his thought, there rushed ten astartes covered in wolf fetishes and runes, they were Space Wolves.

The warriors charged the traitor marines, each and every one of them armed with a chainsword, the teeth of their blades spun faster than the naked eye could comprehend, hungering for blood. Quintus rose barely fast enough to deflect a chainsword off his shoulder guard and plunged his combat blade into the Space Wolves' lower abdomen, the pale blue warrior roared as Quintus painted the snow red with his guts. The Space wolf howled as he fell down onto the now snow, meanwhile Ergion was parrying strikes with his bolter and throwing devastating punches back at the two Space wolves, crushing an unhelmeted astartes face with a well aimed strike, but Ergion quickly realised that this was a battle that they would lose.

That was when the white clad Astartes arrived from the cold grasp of the snowstorm, he wore an ancient set of Mark III power armor, an enormous wolf pelt was draped over his back and helmet, he looked like a god of ancient Terra, power. He had the four pointed star on his right pauldron and a wolf's head with a crescent moon on the left. He was with armed with a Phobos pattern boltgun in his right hand and a malicious needle bladed daemon sword in his left, he was slaying the Wolves with short bursts from his bolter while slicing through those that were stupid enough to get in his way.

Soon the loyalists were slain with the aid of the white marine, Ergion quickly fell down on one knee, out of tiredness and respect for his savior, "My lord, we have found a way to the Wolf's den." Ergion said quickly as he looked at his commander's feet. "Rise Brother Ergion." The warlord of the Enlightened of Ultramar spoke with tone of command but still with an underline of respect for his subordinate. The fallen lord of terra gazed over the snow covered tundra towards the fortress called the Wolf's den.

"Brother Ergion return to the base and gather the Hunters and meet me at the way to the Den and Quintus follow me." The lord in alabaster started to walk towards the designated position as Quintus tried to keep up with his commanders pace. Ergion went into full sprint as he rushed towards the provisional base to get the rest of his squad, he stopped before as he saw the champion of his squad, Cicero. "Brother Cicero, the White Wolf requests the presence of Hunter squad at the entrance to the Wolf's den, Sir" Ergion spoke to his friend and battle-brother with a tone of respect and urgency and Cicero knew why, the White Wolf is not a man you keep waiting and especially when he is aggravated by the misson he has been sent to do. It was no secret that their commander had disliked the misson to begin with, he had stated that "It was a waste of resources and manpower that was needed around the Cadian sector", but the Golden King had insisted on that the Warmaster needed the artefacts to take Cadia, so here they were.

 **(Sorry but this story is dead and will most likely not be continued on any time soon)**


End file.
